Fallon Kelly and the Cursed Vaults
by GloriousFandoms
Summary: The story of Fallon Kelly isn't an easy one. From a missing brother, a Slytherin with a vendetta, and the whispers of madness that haunt her, Fallon has more than enough on her plate. But she will be damned if that stops her from finding out what truly happened to her brother and what is going on with those Vaults.
1. Chapter 1

_**I recently got into the Hogwarts Mystery app and got a burst of inspiration to write this story. Whoops, time balance this fanfic with like 4 others plus college work. Hype. I hope y'all enjoy, let me know what you think!**_

* * *

Fallon Kelly stared blankly at the crowded shopping district in front of her. A sad smile on her lips. This occasion was supposed to be one filled with joy, after all, she was finally getting her Hogwarts supplies. A thing that was generally a time of celebration for young wizards and witches.

Yet as she stood in Diagon Alley all she wanted to do was hide in the darkest of corners and cry. The last time she was here, she was only four years old and she was with her parents and older brother. Now she was back, only ten years old and all alone with nothing but broken promises.

It felt like it was just a couple of months ago when her brother got expelled from Hogwarts and his wand snapped for investigating the rumored Cursed Vaults. It was just insult to injury when he ran away from home and disappeared from the rest of the world without a trace.

She didn't even know what made the whole situation worst. The fact he left them, the family who loved him unconditionally, without saying goodbye or the fact he did it before her birthday. He promised her that he was going to bring her to Diagon Alley and help her pick out everything. Teach her how to fly a broom.

Fallon felt her face getting wet as tears escaped her eyes.

"Hey are you okay?" a girl said, bringing Fallon out of her thoughts. Her blue eyes met warm brown eyes. In front of her stood a girl who was slightly shorter than herself. Her brown skin was several shades lighter than her straight black hair.

"Uh," Fallon sniffled, "Yeah, I'm good." The girl threw her a skeptical look before dropping the subject.

"My name is Rowan Khanna. Getting your supplies for Hogwarts as well?" she spoke rapidly, her looks drooping a bit before she lightly pushed them back into place.

"Yeah, it is my first year. I haven't been here in years and there is so much stuff to get. I have like no clue where to even start." Fallon was relieved at the change of conversation.

"Oh, that is understandable. I would head to Flourish and Blotts then go get your wand at Ollivanders. Hey, do you think buying a scarf would make me look more intelligent?"

Fallon gave Rowan the first genuine smile since her brother left. "Thank you for the advice Rowan. And, I think a scarf will give off an intelligent aura." The dark haired girl grinned at her and nodded before heading towards the clothing shop leaving Fallon alone once again.

The kindness of the girl surprised Fallon and filled her with hope. Maybe everything won't be that awful.

Getting her books at Flourish and Blotts took longer than she would have thought, given the messy piles of books she had to search through. Thankfully she managed to save some galleons due to the fact she kept some of her brother's old textbooks.

She then walked over to Ollivanders and opened the creaky door. Fallon couldn't help but let out a large sneeze as she entered the dusty shop. The bell rang loudly causing the older man to look up. His white hair was in wild curls and his glasses made his eyes look wide like the moon.

"Ah Fallon Kelly, I was wondering when you were arriving. It wasn't so long ago when your brother arrived at my shop."

Fallon couldn't help but flinch at the mention of her brother coming from the strange man's mouth.

"You knew my brother?" she couldn't help but ask, walking towards the counter. The man, who she figured must be Mr. Ollivander, nodded his head.

"Ah yes, I remember every customer who had walked through my door. Your mother included. Now what is your wand hand?"

Fallon slightly raised her right hand making Ollivander nod his head thoughtfully. He moved towards the back of the shop allowing Fallon to observe the many wand boxes that covered the walls. When he came back, he was carrying several wand boxes.

"Let's start shall we?" he said as he pulled out a reddish brown wand. "Maple, phoenix feather, 12 inches."

Fallon slowly grabbed the wand and gave it a flick. Once she did that the papers on the counter fly up and scattered everywhere. Mr. Ollivander quickly removed the wand from her hand shaking his head.

He handed her the next one. "Holly, phoenix feather, 11 inches long."

Fallon gripped the wand, only to have it suddenly ripped out of her hand. "No, no, that one won't do."

She sighed as Ollivander placed the holly wand away. "Much trickier than your brother I see," he mused, making Fallon stiffen. "Such a pity about him. Heard he got expelled."

Fallon could feel her jaw tighten. "Yeah, but I'm not him and I will find out what happened to him. He is innocent, he has to be," Fallon snapped. Mr. Ollivander gave her a long look before nodding his head thoughtfully.

"Interesting. I think I have an idea," he muttered before heading towards the wall of wands. He reached up and pulled out one of the boxes before making his way back.

"Hornbeam, dragon heartstring, 11 inches."

When Fallon grabbed the wand, a warm feeling grew over her. Her eyes widening in surprise. When she heard Ollivander clapping, she turned towards him. Her glasses almost flying off her face.

"Ah yes, hornbeam. A very passionate wand. Very good for adapting to its owner's magic style. In fact, my wand is made from hornbeam as well."

Fallon nodded her head at the description and handed him the seven galleons before leaving the store.

She walked aimlessly for a bit, the reality of going to Hogwarts truly hitting her before she stumbled into a familiar face.

"Oh sorry Rowen, I was lost in thought," her eyes trailed to the Indian girl's neck seeing an interesting pattern scarf wrapped around her neck, "Nice scarf, looking smarter already." Rowena gave her a smile, obviously pleased by the compliment.

"Oh you got all your stuff! That's good. Oh is that hornbeam?" she gestured to Fallon's wand. Fallon nodded. "Yeah, it is. How did you know?"

"I grew up on a wand farm. My parents make wands and brooms. I sometimes help out but usually I'm busy reading," she explained, "You said you're a first year as well right? Are you excited as I am to go to Hogwarts?"

Fallon looked down, a pit of dread grew in her stomach. Out of all the subjects that the girl switched too "Ah not really," she admitted.

Rowena frowned, "Why not? Oh god, I totally forgot to ask for your name. I'm sorry, I'm not used to having friends."

Fallon blinked at her, "Friends? It's okay. My name is Fallon Kelly."

Rowena gaped at her, her eyes widening in understanding. "Ohhh. I remember reading about your brother in the Daily Prophet, how he went mad and got expelled."

Fallon flinched, "Yeah, Jacob. That is part of the reason why my parents aren't here as well. Well, it isn't like they are big on the whole magic community but any progress they made with Jacob is completely gone."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Hey, since we are friends. If I hear anyone talking about your brother, what do you want me to do? If ya want I can take them muggle style."

She smiled at the mention of friends. It wasn't even the first day at Hogwarts and she already made a friend. "Thank you Rowan, but I can handle it. Though it is nice to know I have someone watching my back."

Rowan nodded, "Okay Fallon. I need to go meet up with my mum and dad now. But promise me that we will sit next to each other on the train yeah?"

"Of course Rowan. I can't wait!" Fallon laughed and Rowan gave her a tight hug before rushing off to find her parents.

Fallon couldn't stop the grin on her face. For the first time this month she was excited to go to Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Another ch uploaded to keep me calm from my midterm. Hope yall enjoy**

* * *

The large scarlet and black train laid in front of her. Fallon could feel her palms beginning to sweat from how hard she was clutching her suitcase. She looked up towards her right, a small part of her expecting Jacob and her mother to be by her side. Jacob with his carefree grin and mischievous eyes teasing their mum with the adventures he would end up going on. Her mum scolding him with disapproval in her tone but her eyes would betray the amusement she truly felt.

Instead, she stood by herself, no Jacob or her mother in sight. She looked around her, the feeling of envy as she looked at the other children. Children with their older or younger siblings. Children with their loving parents. The sounds of laughter and joy from the others only increased the ugly feeling was bubbling. Seething, Fallon lifted her suitcase and loaded it onto the scarlet train.

She tried her hardest not to look around, but she couldn't help it. The sight of all these families, so happy and carefree, made her feel such resentment. Fallon understood why they were at peace. The big war against You-Know-Who was over and he had finally been defeated. Yet, she still wanted them, all of them, to be as miserable as she was. It was selfish of her, she knew that, but knowing that didn't stop how she felt.

She clenched her jaw and made her way inside the train. Fallon made sure to keep her head low, her curly hair made an aburn waterfall as she stared at the ground. A loud noise made her yank her head up, her eyes turning towards the left compartment. A group of students was playing a rowdy game of exploding snap. Shaking her head, she kept on walking down the train, occasionally checking the sides to see if she found Rowan or an empty compartment.

She was grateful that no one stopped her to talk to her or at least just ignored her presence. That was until she walked head first into another student. "Oh," was all she got out as she landed on her butt. In front of her was a long-haired redheaded boy whose face was covered in freckles that helped his blue eyes pop. He held his hand out for her, his pale face turning a bright red. She looked at his hand before pushing herself up. When she managed to be on her two feet she noticed they were around the same height. He must be a first year as well.

The two of them stared at each other in silence which caused a blush to creep onto Fallon's face. "Uh um, sorry about that," she muttered and walked around him before he could get a word out. She groaned internally. So much for not making a scene.

Thankfully her luck turned around as she found an empty compartment shortly after the whole awkward meeting. Quickly she took a seat by the window and glanced outside. This was it, she was finally going to Hogwarts.

Memories danced in her mind. Stories told to her by both her brother and mother played out as if she was there to witnessed them. A small sad smile settled on her lips. A couple of minutes later, the compartment door whipped open, startling Fallon. It was Rowan, her dark hair was neatly braided and laying on her shoulder. A wide smile was on her face which was extremely contagious as Fallon couldn't help but grin back. The girl took a seat right across from her and pulled out a book.

Fallon felt relieved as her friend rambled on about this muggle book her mum bought her recently. She got so invested on Rowan's storytelling, she wasn't even aware the train started to move.

She hoped they were sorted into the same house.

* * *

The train ride to Hogwarts was much shorter than the two girls originally thought. Perhaps it was just the nerves of the whole situation. It must've been because the rest of the way to Hogwarts was a blur for Fallon. She remembered the two of them settling on a boat as they sailed to the Hogwarts ground along with the other first year. They were being guided by a giant of a man with dark curly hair and a beard that covered most of his face.

Soon they were standing in the Great Hall. Fallon gaped at the sight. Her brother's description of the place didn't do it justice. The four long tables filled with students of varying ages and different color robes filled up most of it. In the front, there were the Professors her brother told her about as well as Headmaster Dumbledore. Her eyes couldn't help but focus on the black hair professor standing next to Dumbledore. Jacob told her loads about Professor Snape, most likely due to the fact he was his Head of House. Fallon was pretty sure that he wasn't a fan of her brother and going by the sneer he sent them, she could easily believe it.

Fallon couldn't help but notice that it was a smaller group of first years, at least it was if she compared it to what Jacob said. She stood next to Rowan, trying to focus her attention onto her instead of the memories of her brother or the growing embarrassment of the fact she stood next to the redheaded that she bumped into and ran away from. She was slightly grateful he didn't talk to her, only smiled when he recognized who was standing next to him.

Professor Dumbledore stood up, his flowing purple robes making his long white bread stand out. "Welcome you all back to Hogwarts," he announced, his blue eyes seemingly twinkling. "As you know it has been three years since the defeat of Lord Voldemort." The hall went silent, Fallon couldn't help but flinch along with the majority of people at the name. "I would like to announce that the Boy Who Lived is sound and is living with his remaining relatives. One day he will grace our halls that in your shoes as well. For now, we shall celebrate this new beginning." He gestured to the older woman who stood next to him.

The woman walked towards us with grace, her emerald robe trailing behind her. Fallon recognized her as Professor McGonagall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she said, her voice was firm and demanding attention. "Before the Welcoming Feast, we must sort all first years into their proper houses. This is a very important ceremony," she said emphasizing the word important. "As you know, your house will be like a family to you within Hogwarts." She gestured to a large dirty hat. A hat who now had a face. It opened its mouth and sang. Fallon wished she could have paid attention to the song but she couldn't. Her eyes fell onto the Slytherin table. Years ago her brother was sitting there, probably laughing or singing along.

She was brought back to reality by the calling her name. "Kelly, Fallon," Professor McGonagall announced. Slowly she made her way to the stool. The eyes of everyone staring at her, judging her.

McGonagall placed the large hat on her head. Fallon was grateful for how large the hat was as it blocked the view of the rest of the hall as it slid down her face.

_Ah yes. Much like your brother. Ambitious, intelligent. Oh, very driven as well. Wanting to know what happened to your brother eh? Well then, allow me to help you with your journey. Best be _**SLYTHERIN**

The hall was quiet and stayed that way as she made her way to the Slytherin table. Only a few people clapped out of politeness but everyone knew who she was. The fact she was in her brother's house as well didn't help. But, Fallon didn't care. She felt closure to her brother now than she had in years and she wasn't going to throw that away.

She was going to find out what is in those vaults. She was going to find out what happened to her brother.


End file.
